1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a face recognition apparatus for recognizing a face by comparing an image of the face to be identified with target images for identification and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As modern society has become an advanced information-oriented society, information security and identification are increasingly important.
Conventionally, keys, passwords, ID cards, smart cards and the like are used for information security and identification. However, these tools have numerous disadvantages. They may be difficult to carry, and may be lost. Further, they may be counterfeited, falsified, or pirated. In order to solve these problems, information security and identification using biometric recognition have been developed.
Biometric recognition carries out identification through recognition of a part of the human body and may include fingerprint recognition, iris recognition, voice recognition, signature recognition, face recognition and the like. Such biometric recognition is very convenient and secure, since it uses inherent body parts, and research associated therewith is actively underway.
Among biometric recognition techniques, face recognition is regarded to be one of the most convenient and competitive, since it advantageously enables identification of a subject in a non-contact manner without voluntary agreement of the subject, unlike recognition techniques requiring a specific operation or task of a user, such as fingerprint recognition and iris recognition.
Face recognition may utilize a multimedia database search key technique, which is actively being developed and researched in a variety of applications using face information such as summarization of movies, identification, human computer interface (HCI) image search, security, and surveillance systems.
However, the results of face recognition greatly depend on internal environmental variations such as identity, age, race, expression and accessories worn, and external environmental variations such as pose, exterior illumination and image process.
That is, when one kind of feature analysis is used for face recognition, recognition performance is changed depending on environmental variations. Accordingly, there is a need for face recognition methods that are resistant to environmental variation.